typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Aegaeon
Aegaeon is the second planet from its star in the Arack System and once the homeworld of Aegians. Its ocean covers roughly 70% of the planet's surface and has islands scattered across the globe save for one large continent, Mirie, that acts as its capital. It is nicknamed 'Pandora's Gambit' in starcharts by various space-faring organizations for its dangerous weather and bizarre seasons, something only the planet's natives have learned to survive. It is currently barred off by the Galactic Federation following an orbital bombardment by RACE. Geography 'Pre-Orbital Bombardment' The planet's distance from its star resulted in its polar icecaps melting, covering most of the world in water. The warmth of the atmosphere surrounded most of the planet with high humidity, its land mimicing the rainforests of Tellus. Because of its three orbiting moons and tectonic plates, Aegaeon's ocean is very dangerous with strong tidal force causing destructive waves. These make traversing the sea very dangers and have been known to cause tsunamis, though most never even reach land to cause any devastating damage. Because most of the planet's landmass was submerged many thousands of years ago, Aegaeon's only source of land consist of a very large continent and multiple islands spread out rather thinly. Despite the many dangers that would have made the planet uninhabital, its population had developed a strong connection with the elements through their evolution overtime, granting them the power to protect their lands from natural disasters. This let the lands flourish and produce life to sustain the populace for another thousand years. 'Post-Orbital Bombardment' After a RACE fleet had dropped their plasma beams onto Mirie as well as notable islands in close proximity to the continent, the skies of Aegaeon became covered in ash clouds from the fires of the land. This upset the already unstable balance of nature and generated powerful ion storms that surrounded the planet mere hours after the fleet had left. Since then, the planet has become geographically unsuitable to sustain life, dubbed a hot-zone barred off by the Galactic Federation and its surviving populace evacuated to colony planets within Federation space. History 'Through War and Monarchy' Aegaeon has been recorded by its natives as a very dangerous planet. Its destructive climate left Aegians drawn back on technological advancements by two thousand years, keeping people in the set monarchy they have been living under for the past millenia. As its people left the continent of Mirie and colonized islands across the great ocean, Aegians came to understand just how potentially dangerous the world really was without Tanj'ins to protect them. During the youth of Aegian culture, the people came to know their Tanj'in bretheren as their superiors. They were treated like gods and were given the fruits of their labour as well as sacrifices of their people in honour of their magnificent power. This all went to the Tanj'ins heads in the end and they eventually began to abuse their roles as 'gods' to the Aegians. When the Aegians had enough of their cruel ways, they decided to rebel against the Tanj'ins, sparking a war that would affect them both in ways they couldn't have imagined. The fighting between Tanj'ins and Aegians left its mark on the world in more ways than one. Not only was the planet scarred by war, its ecosystem was left unstable and more hazardous than ever. After the war, the Tanj'ins became extinct and Aegians were left without protectors against the harsh climate. The lives lost during the endless geographical disasters ranged within the hundreds of thousands every year. Aegians easily saw that their divided tribes left them too thinly spread out, making them easy pickings for Aegaeon's merciless enviroment. The entire populace of Mirie was then called together to announce a monarchy that would unite them and keep them safe. Though this inspired Aegians and eased their fears, they were still in danger. When it was discovered that the Tanj'ins returned in the form of Aegian offspring, the people were initially afraid they would be thrown into another war. The monarchy, however, saw this as a blessing and decreed that Tanj'ins would not only be treated as equals, but as guardians against the elements. With this new law passed down, Tanj'ins were brought up to learn how to manipulate the elements of Aegaeon and protect Mirie's people from Aegaeon's wrath, leaving both sides benefitting and able to advance and evolve their culture. 'Planetary Genocide' While a potential renaissance was in the early works, the planet was colonized by RACE on an unpopulated island. With their new research base set up, commanding officers of this small sect demanded capture of a Tanj'in to begin experimentation on. Interceptors were sent out and kidnapped Karol Zephronic while she was exploring away from home that day. They began the process of increasing her potential elemental bending in hopes of creating a powerful weapon. This project, however, was brought to a sudden automatic failure when Karol had escaped and was found by Valley Stormwind and her crew of the Typhoon Compass. The facility tried to recover from this incredible setback but only met swift failure as the Compass arrived at the facility and destroyed it. Before the commander of the base perished, he sent out an emergency distress signal to high command. In response, an entire RACE fleet of over 800 ships dropped out of hyperspace above the skies of the planet. Unaware the Typhoon Compass had already left the surface, their ships began orbital bombardment with plasma beams, killing millions, scorching the planet's landscape and devastating the ecosystem beyond recovery for many centuries to come. Once the purging was complete, the RACE fleet departed into hyperspace, all links to their presence completely wiped away. 'Evacuation' The Galactic Federation caught wind that Aegaeon had fallen under a terrible disaster and sent a small fleet to investigate mere hours after RACE had already departed. When they discovered it had come under attack, they quickly closed off all incoming hyperspace routes and deemed Aegaeon a prohibited planet that had fallen under a cataclysm. On the planet's surface, the severity of the attack has shown itself in the formation of ion storms. The ash clouds from the plasma fires that engulfed Mirie and other islands nearby covered nearly 80% of the planet, enshrouding it in darkness and created powerful electro-magnetic lightning storms that made Aegaeon inhospitable. The Federation began emergency evacuation of the survivors of the bombardment and the storms, taking them away to nearby colony planets within Federation space where they would be looked after and helped to adjust to their new way of life. 'The Aftermath' Following the evacuation, the Galactic Federation began investigations into discovering what caused the calamity that had befallen Aegaeon. Though suspicions were cast on the Urtrag, some facts didn't quite match up such as the specific targeted areas of the plasma burns and why remote islands nowhere near the continent were spared. While this terrible news was broadcasted to the public, its importance was downplayed due to the fact Aegaeon was a remote planet in a non-colonized star system. As far as the public were concerned, this was a natural disaster. Aegians themselves, taking residence on colony planets, have had to understand a great deal about the galaxy they're fresh to. Not only this, but they must come to terms with the endangerment of their species unless something is done. Category:Aegaeon Category:Planets